1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to categorizing long documents and more specifically to a system and method for categorizing long audio, audio/video or text documents.
2. Introduction
Existing speech recognition systems can receive speech as input and can label an utterance from the speech input based on words or groupings of words in the utterance. The labeling may be used to determine a proper response or action based on the utterance.
Searching, indexing, analyzing and data mining of large documents, such as, for example, audio, audio/video, or text documents is much more difficult than labeling a speech utterance which may include a small grouping of words. Consequently, searching, indexing, analyzing, and data mining operations performed on long documents may be quite time consuming. For example, if one wishes to find an audio document that includes a discussion among three participants, one may listen to a number of audio documents to determine whether any of the documents include a three-participant discussion in which each speaker participates about the same amount of time as other participants. This may take a substantial amount of time and, if the number of documents to analyze is large, the amount of time required to search for documents that satisfy a particular criteria may grow proportionately. Thus, a need exists for labeling or categorizing long documents to make the searching, indexing, analyzing and data mining operations of the large documents easier and less time consuming.